Negataros
is the fictional villain of the Japanese 2008 Kamen Rider Series movie, Kamen Rider Den-O & Kiva: Climax Deka. Negataros Following the events of Kamen Rider Den-O, and a select few Imagin are stray Imagin who evaded the fate of the other evil Imagin when Kai ceased to exist in the final episode. Soon afterward, he steals an extra Rider Pass before arriving to restore the future where the Imagin exist by recruiting mobsters and members of the Fangire Race to his aid. In Climax Deka, Negataros has to deal with both the led by Ryotaro Nogami, an inside man in the form of Yuto Sakurai, further worsened by the brief meddling of Wataru Kurenai. In the end, Negataros' plan is foiled and his armor is destroyed by the Double Boistous Kick & Darkness Moon Break of Kiva & Den-O Climax Form before he finally meets his end in battle against the DenLiner, the ZeroLiner and Castle Doran. Negataros is also featured prominently in the in Hyper Hobby Magazine. The story is a retelling of the events of Climax Deka featuring Negataros traveling to April 3, 1971, to team up with the Shocker organization and combating Den-O and the Tarōs along the way. Personality and Abilities A cocky and arrogant Imagin, Negataros shares a few similarities with Momotaros aside from looks and appearances. They are both quite confident of themselves and are quite eager for a fight. Unlike Momotaros though, Negataros is an evil Imagin who showed no desire to protect the timeline or innocent people but instead to destroy the current timeline while willing to murder countless of innocent people to do so. Even though Negataros can only transform into one form which closely resembles Den-O`s Sword Form, his powers seemingly exceed all of Den-O's basic Form and possibly even Climax Form as well. This is hinted when he managed to survive being struck by a double Rider Kick from Kiva in Kivat Form and Den-O in Climax Form and instead of being defeated, only lost his Rider Form without (seemingly) being seriously injured. Even when confronted by the DenLiner, ZeroLiner and Castle Doran, Negataros managed to somewhat hold his own with the Nega DenLiner until he was ultimately defeated proving how skilled he is at using it. Forms By swiping a Rider Pass across the SetTouch, Negataros is able to transform into Nega Den-O. Unlike Den-O though, because the user is an Imagin, Nega Den-O bypasses the Plat Form to assume his only fighting form (although a glimpse of Plat Form is briefly seen while transforming). Though he has no other fighting forms equivalent to Rod Form, Ax Form or Gun Form, Nega Den-O can use their equivalent Nega DenGasher weapon modes in battle. is Nega Den-O's most basic default form undersuit, which is briefly seen during Nega Den-O's transformation sequence before the Aura Armor and the Denkamen facemask attaches. - Nega= Nega Form *'Rider height:' 180cm *'Rider weight:' 95kg *'Ability perimeters:' *'Punching power:' 7t *'Kicking power:' 8t *'Maximum jump height:' 38m *'Maximum running speed:' 100m/4.8s is Nega Den-O's only fighting form. It is visually similar to Den-O Sword Form, but is a deep shade of purple as opposed to red and has teal tribal markings all over the armor. As with Den-O Sword Form, it is based on the story of Momotarō, the Peach Boy. The armor met its end at the hands of Den-O Climax Form & Kiva's Double Rider Kick. }} Equipment Device *Nega Den-O Belt: Transformation belt *Rider Pass: A device to scan on the belt Weapon *Nega DenGasher: Personal weapon Vehicle *Nega Den-Liner: Nega Den-O's personal train *Nega Den-Bird: Nega Den-O's Rider Machine Rider Cards *'Kamen Ride: Nega Den-O': A Rider Card containing the power of Kamen Rider Nega Den-O. Used by Diend to summon Kamen Rider Nega Den-O. This card is used by Diend in Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride. Behind the scenes Portrayal Negataros is voiced by . In both his Imagin form and as Kamen Rider Nega Den-O (Sword Form), his suit actor is , who is also the suit actor for Kintaros/Den-O Ax Form. Category:Kamen Rider Den-O Category:Villains Category:Non human riders Category:Dark Riders Category:Movie Riders Category:Den-O Riders Category:Evil Kamen Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Imagin Category:Deceased Characters Category:Movie-exclusive Villains Category:Leader Category:Deceased Riders Category:Taros Category:Kiva Riders